This trial is designed to evaluate the combination of Flavone-8 acetic acid in combination with Interleukin-2. FAA as a single agent is curative for early and advanced murine colon 38, and has activity in several other murine solid tumor models. Interestingly, FAA has only modest direct cytotoxicity. In a murine renal cell carcinoma model, the combination FAA + IL-2 is curative when neither FAA nor IL-Z +/-LAK is curative at the same doses. Immunological studies in mice and men show that FAA boosts NK cell activity and induces interferons. FAA has been studied as a single agent in phase I clinical trials, without evidence of clinical activity. The present trial is designed to explore the toxicity and immunomodulatory effects of the combination of FAA and IL-2 as a treatment for human cancer. Patients will also be monitored for anti-tumor effects of the regimen. The trial is too early for definitive conclusions to be drawn at this time.